peelfandomcom-20200213-history
1995
Peelenium ;Broadcast *11 January 2000 Playlist *Dreadzone: Zion Youth *Pulp: Sorted For E's & Whizz *Long Fin Killie & Mark E. Smith: Heads Of Dead Surfers *Safe Deposit: You Can't Main Events *Oklahoma City bombing *Iraq disarmament crisis *Rosemary West sentenced to whole life tariff *Christopher Reeve paralyzed after riding accident *Disappearance of Richey Edwards (Manic Street Preachers) *Yahoo! founded in Santa Ana, California Festive 50 1995 Festive Fifty *29 December 1995 *30 December 1995 Other Notable Shows *30 September 1995: Pulp special See Also *Gigography 1990s Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1990-1997 - From The Archers To Nirvana *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1994-97 *Wikipedia: 1995 *Wikipedia: 1995 In Music *List Of Shows Shared Shows available online * 06 January 1995 / 07 January 1995 / 13 January 1995 / 14 January 1995 / 20 January 1995 / 21 January 1995 * 03 February 1995 / 10 February 1995 / 11 February 1995 / 17 February 1995 / 24 February 1995 * 10 March 1995 / 11 March 1995 / 17 March 1995 / 24 March 1995 / 25 March 1995 / 31 March 1995 * 01 April 1995 / 07 April 1995 / 14 April 1995 / 15 April 1995 / 22 April 1995 / 28 April 1995 * 05 May 1995 / 06 May 1995 / 12 May 1995 / 19 May 1995 / 20 May 1995 / 26 May 1995 * 02 June 1995 / 03 June 1995 / 09 June 1995 / 23 June 1995 / 30 June 1995 * 01 July 1995 / 07 July 1995 / 08 July 1995 / 14 July 1995 / 21 July 1995 / 22 July 1995 / 28 July 1995 / 29 July 1995 * 04 August 1995 / 05 August 1995 / 11 August 1995 / 12 August 1995 / 18 August 1995 / 25 August 1995 / 26 August 1995 / 27 August 1995 * 01 September 1995 / 02 September 1995 / 08 September 1995 / 09 September 1995 / 15 September 1995 / 29 September 1995 / 30 September 1995 * 06 October 1995 / 07 October 1995 / 20 October 1995 / 21 October 1995* / 27 October 1995 * 03 November 1995 / 10 November 1995 / 17 November 1995 * 01 December 1995 / 22 December 1995 / 29 December 1995 / 30 December 1995 * Peel Early 1995 / Peel Spring 1995 / Mainly Peel Summer 1995 / Peel Late 1995 (*) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) show. BFBS April 1995 (BFBS) § / 27 May 1995 (BFBS) / 16 June 1995 (BFBS) § / 24 June 1995 (BFBS) / 05 August 1995 (BFBS) 26 August 1995 (BFBS) / 09 September 1995 (BFBS) / 16 September 1995 (BFBS) / 30 September 1995 (BFBS) / 22 October 1995 (BFBS) / 28 October 1995 (BFBS) / 04 November 1995 (BFBS) / 11 November 1995 (BFBS) / 18 November 1995 (BFBS) / 25 November 1995 (BFBS) / 09 December 1995 (BFBS) / 16 December 1995 (BFBS) / 23 December 1995 (BFBS) / 30 December 1995 (BFBS) (§) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) show Radio Mafia 18 April 1995 (Radio Mafia) / 05 December 1995 (Radio Mafia) Tracklistings *Tracklistings and other details for individual shows should be available on date pages marked in blue on the Show Calendar above. *For the viewing window below, you can use the search function of your browser for particular inquiries or just browse by scrolling. See also Phil's Mighty Database and SuperSearch. *Similar viewing windows for individual years 1993-2004 are available on the appropriate Calendar year pages (access from the menu on the left sidebar of all pages). *Please note that more comprehensive tracklistings information from 1995 is now available at Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. pMjDWXecmqk2pj0FlxDnndw&hl Category:1995